Little Things Mean A Lot
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: By accident, half of the Akatsuki get shrunk, which leaves them to the others mercy. Then how the tables will turn when after a short period the others get shrunk too whereas the once shrunken return back to their normal size. What humiliation and naughty things will happen to the unfortunate? Rated M: language, smutty incidents, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"YOU JUST FUCKING WAIT UNTIL I GET BIG AGAIN SO I CAN FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!"

Tobi rolled his eyes, "It's not Tobi's fault this time so don't blame him! He's in the same predicament!"

Deidara snapped, "WE DON'T CARE! NOW RETURN US BACK TO NORMAL UN!" Madara was just as livid, "Don't just stand there you fools! Do something!"

The puppetmaster sighed and looked down at the misfortunate.

Deidara, Hidan, Madara, Itachi, Tobi, and Lexy got….shrunk. They were the size of an average Barbie doll and the raven quickly covered Tobi's mouth to keep him from even mentioning it aloud.

Lexy shrieked like mad, "WELL!? WHO DID THIS TO US!?"

Kakuzu smirked under his mask; quite frankly he found this situation hilarious since it didn't involve him but stroked his lover's hair, "This should be a perfect example not to try any jutsu yet Olivia."

The woman pouted as the shrunken ones stared at her with their mouths ajar as she murmured, "I thought it would be fun to try that jutsu….it just didn't work out the way I wanted it too."

Madara grunted, "Why did you want to shrink us?" "Not all of you! Just me and Tobi so we could play."

Hidan yelled, "PLAY WHAT!? DOLLS!?"

"YEAH SO!?"

* * *

The shriek from her voice made the others cover their ears before the jashinist crossed his arms with a huff.

"Look…I'm sorry. According to Kakuzu it'll wear off in a while so calm down." Sasori grinned, "I don't blame them for being angry….I already have a cruel idea what we can do to them."

Zetsu licked his lips, "So do I." **"Delicious." **

The small cringed at the mere image and warily took some…well….a LOT of steps back away from Zetsu.

Tobi suddenly grinned, "I'm thinking of a song~" Zetsu nodded, "Me too~" Olivia giggled, "Not THAT song!?"

Lexy face palmed…she knew what it was….this situation was too perfect to pass up.

Kakuzu snorted as did Sasori, "If you three are going to sing some childish song…we're gone." "NO! HUMOR US!" "STOP FUCKING YELLING UP THERE! IT HURTS!"

Zetsu, Olivia, and even Kisame circled the shrunken individuals with evil grins as Kakuzu and Sasori sat at the table. They didn't sing but stated in a melodious manner.

Olivia grinned, "Gentlemen, go on down and invite our friends to dinner~"

_We are the creatures of the night and we invite you all for dinner._

They picked each of them up.

_There's plenty of food to go around when the food is you…_

Lexy whimpered, "Who me?"

* * *

_Yes you!_

Kisame poked her stomach and made her fall down into the palm of his hand with a scowl.

_We thought a picnic would be nice and we're so pleased that you could join us._

Zetsu threw a picnic cloth over the table and they set them all into the middle.

_We're glad you're home, treat or treat, falalalala…How sweet!_

Olivia nudged Kakuzu and he growled evilly just to humor her.

"Now's the time to say your prayers..Times up!"

_Falalalala How sweet!...Falalalala Let's Eat!_

Zetsu slid them across the table and the large beings slammed their fists on the table, causing the shrunken ones to be sent flying straight up and being caught by whoever they landed in front of.

Olivia giggled like mad as Madara gave her the evil eye with his arms crossed, Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu to put him down, Tobi was laughing along with Zetsu since he found this funny, Deidara was shouting at Sasori just as bad as the jashinist did, whereas Itachi rolled his eyes as Lexy smirked in Kisame's grasp.

"That was FUN! Let's do it again!" "NO UN!"

* * *

Kakuzu snorted, "Well, I'm done for the day. Let me know when the…children…grow up." There was a unison of death glares towards the miser when the woman whispered into Zetsu's ear, the bipolar man chuckling evilly and nodding before leaving.

"Hey! Hey! Where the fuck is HE going?" Olivia rubbed the tip of her finger on top of Hidan's head musing, "He'll be right back baby~"

The jashinist blushed and turned around huffing…that is until a gruesome thought hit him.

He pointed at the giants threatening, "IF ANY OF YOU FUCKING HEATHENS SHOVE ME UP SOMEONE'S ASS I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU ALL!'

Deidara and Lexy both knocked Hidan on the head snapping, "Don't say that un!" "You'll give them ideas!"

Sasori smirked, "I find that amusing as well, but we're not that cruel…at least I'm not." "Yeah right Danna un." "I can still hear you brat."

Lexy rubbed her temples in aggravation before paling when the bipolar man came around the corner, "What in hell is that!?"

Zetsu set a large dollhouse onto the floor, picking up all the tiny individuals and placing them in front of it. Tobi squealed in delight whereas the others looked appalled and disgusted.

Madara looked up at them, "I thought I'd seen everything in this organization, but nothing as disturbing as this. Why may I ask do you lot have a doll house!?"

Tobi explained, "Um…you remember that jutsu that went wrong Tobi told you about when Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan became parents to us?" "Yes."

Deidara muttered, "They even bought us toys such as this, along with other childish things to entertain us un." "I see….but why do you still have them?"

* * *

Hidan smirked, "Simple. We're going to fucking need all that crap when Olivia has my children." The elder raven furrowed his brows, "Pardon?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I told you this some time ago Madara. The only reason Olivia became a jashinist in the first place is because Jashin wants her to have Hidan's children."

Hidan puffed out his chest proudly, "That's fucking right. Jashin-sama made her immortal like me so our children would be born pure jashinists and that's a fucking high honor."

Kakuzu snorted, "Like hell it is, that god of yours caused her nothing but grief that one year and even made us believe she was DEAD! Or have you forgotten that!?"

Olivia held his arm and nuzzled it soothingly, murmuring sweet things to calm the miser down. That subject was very taboo with him; he never forgave Jashin for all that drama. True she was still miffed about it too somewhat but it's in the past.

"**I hate to break up this little spat but let's get to it already!" **"It's time for a play~"

Sasori smirked, "A marionette show?" Kisame laughed, "This I have to see, I'll make some popcorn." Itachi's mouth went ajar, "You're going to let them humiliate us!? I'm surprised at you Kisame!"

"Aww don't be sore at me Itachi…this'll be fun~" Lexy huffed, "Yeah for you."

The pint-sized people couldn't do anything except go along with what Olivia and Zetsu had planned, Sasori already filming the show when it started to have a laugh later on.

They even wrote out the script for the scene and it began…even having the misfortunate in costumes to boot.

* * *

*The scene was set and titled: Loves Labor Won.

Kakuzu was forced to narrate in his gruff tone, reading the plot from the paper he was handed:

_The hero is left in a desperate situation, facing certain death as he is tied in front of the mouth of a large cannon. _

Itachi stood there was a vague expression as he pretended to be tied up in front of Hidan's iron spike.

_Meanwhile at the old mill, we find our innocent victim Lexy in the clutches of Hidan; with the help of a fake parson (Deidara), he is about to force her to marry him. _

_What chance does this weak and helpless maiden have against such a fiend? _

Kakuzu scowled and muttered, "What a ridiculous script." Olivia playfully smacked his thigh and motioned for the 'dolls' to act.

Lexy was wearing a purple dress and Hidan in a black trench cost and pants…no shirt obviously…and he found this scene actually fun.

The damsel was resisting as best as she could, the villain keeping a tight hold on her with a wide grin as she cried out, "Weasel-chan! Come and save me Weasel-chan!"

Kisame snorted in laughter as did Kakuzu, the raven glaring up at them in the process.

Itachi replied in the distance with no enthusiasm, which earned him a sharp poke to his back, "Oh look what that villain has done to me."

Hidan found this struggle a challenge since the brunette was going overboard and getting more violent before boasting, "He is through. He is through. I am going to fucking marry you!"

* * *

Lexy gasped and declared, "That will never never do!" Then she punched him hard in the jaw and sent him falling onto his back cursing up a storm as she tiptoed over, cooing so innocently it was laughable.

"Can you see that I'm just a helpless maiden? Can't. You. See?~" She curtsied so prettily before muttering along with Madara who was smirking from the house, "Like hell she is."

Hidan grinned like mad and growled….along with Kisame; "What a gal~"

The chase was on, Deidara gloomily following them until Lexy bumped into Tobi…who was pretending to be an alligator as she called for help again.

Itachi sighed and broke free from his restraints as last before rushing over, firmly shoving the boy away and giving him a small kick to his backside to make him rush off in defeat.

Hidan took that moment to hurl Lexy over his shoulder, trotting off with an evil chuckle as it was Madara's turn to be an obstacle. He refused to act silly among the men and just wore something similar to Hidan; the two ravens pathetically shoving and fake punching each other until the elder plopped down onto the ground with a groan muttering he was defeated.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the snickering heard from above and found Hidan holding Lexy captive, rushing to her rescue with a giant leap and swift kick to his side; the jashinist blocked it and was forced to let the maiden go, then the two started fighting….with a little enthusiasm than before until Hidan cried out, clutching his chest and groaning loud before falling to the ground.

"You..You fucking got me! Curse you Weasel-chan!"

After hearing that Itachi burst out laughing, unable to help himself since Hidan had that unique gift of making him laugh anyway. Lexy cried out with joy and flung her arms around his shoulders cooing, "My hero!"

She then kissed him…but couldn't stop. Itachi smirked but was trying to push her away but the teen refused until her giant friend pulled her away by the end of the dress, "Stick to the script Lexy~"

Madara sighed, "Are we finished?"

"**Sorry my friend, but you five have one more play to do."**

_**TBC:**_

* * *

**Purely a humor story but with some smut implied…or dirty talk. Hope everyone likes the change of pace **** Review please ;3**

The first song is from the cartoon movie: Rock A Doodle (if you don't recognize it) you can see it on youtube. Rock a doodle part 13 (the song starts at 1 min 30 sec)

The play is from: Mighty Mouse Loves Labor Won (which also can be found on youtube, just type that in) though I did make a few changes. _**  
**_

**P.S. If no one remembers or knows how Olivia became a jashinist or the incident they're talking about with her having Hidan's kids it's on the stories 'prevention failure' and 'come back home'**

**read the 'prevention failure' first then the 'come back home'**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi face-palmed along with Deidara, "Is it really necessary to do another act?"

"**Yes!" **"You'll like this scene."

*Olivia handed another piece of paper to Kakuzu who rolled his eyes again but narrated without enthusiasm, "It was a great time to live a gypsy life, free to travel and roam where they pleased, but little do they know danger always appears when one least expects it."

Deidara and Madara were sitting across from each other in gypsy costumes as Zetsu pressed play on the cd player for the performance music.

A violin began and the woman smirked after forcing to nudge the stubborn teen with a finger to make her entrance.

The brunette sighed, but inwardly wanted to see Kisame and Itachi's face with her role. She came out from behind a small curtain, hand on her hip and a tambourine in the other; walking sexily to the inner circle clad in a gypsy girl dress and a flower in her hair.

Kisame let out a low whistle which made her blush as she began to dance, swaying around gracefully as the music played; unware of the flying object overhead.

Olivia tried not to laugh as she held Tobi up in the air by the hem of his black shirt, making it seem like he was a vampire flying with his cape outstretched until he chuckled seeing the gypsy camp.

When the music stopped he *flew* off and announced to his colleague Hidan evilly, "Whilst flying through the night to find a little bit of food, I happened upon a gypsy camp with very tender humans and as an entrée…..they'd be very very nice~"

Hidan chuckled evilly and growled, "Let us fly without delay before they fucking get away."

* * *

Olivia smiled making the two men *fly* and Hidan was making it difficult because he was trying to make her laugh by posing himself so perfectly with his chest puffed out smirking.

*The victims saw the vampires coming and tried to flee, dodging and running for their lives, Madara and Deidara obviously didn't look scared but did what they were supposed to do.

Hidan swooped down and missed the elder raven by a hair but when it came to the blonde, Olivia practically just dropped him right on top of him.

Deidara struggled because Hidan looked crazy and was trying to bite him….literally. Lexy squealed a girlish scream when Tobi laid his hands on her before escaping until he finally had her cornered.

He used a dark tone and declared, "Now you're in my power~"

Lexy frowned and retorted, "You really think that I'm your victim? Unhand me or I will call for help!"

Tobi chuckled evilly, "No one can save you, your fate my gal is sealed."

"It's not! There is one who will save me~" Tobi folded his cape in front of him and growled, "Who pray tell can that be~"

"It's Weasel-chan! Weasel-chan!"

Another few snorted of laughter hearing the name as Zetsu made Itachi fly, who vaguely replied, "That's me."

Tobi grabbed the teen and flew off with her, but Itachi managed to make him drop her (the woman catching her to make sure she didn't get hurt) before they fought in midair.

* * *

Tobi finally at last cried out in pain, going limp and meekly falling down to his death as Zetsu gently guided him down to the floor as Itachi appeared before Lexy, who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as thanks….but once again the woman had to drag her away from him.

Madara sighed, "NOW are we finished!?" Zetsu smirked, "Yes, we can't think of anymore." Lexy and Itachi both muttered, "Good!"

Sasori looked around and asked, "Where's my brat?" Kisame arched a brow too, "I haven't seen him since Hidan was trying to bite him."

Lexy giggled and ran to the doll house, peeking in through the window to see what she suspected. She hissed, "Hey, come and see this!"

Tobi giggled like mad as Itachi rolled his eyes; Hidan left teeth marks on the blonde's neck and currently was pounding him into the floor as he kept his mouth covered.

It obviously wasn't rape since the blonde was fighting the urges not to moan.

Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why am I not surprised?" "That's Hidan for you."

*After the shows were done, the *tiny* ventured around trying to think of ways to annoy the giants when Hidan thought of something he always wanted to do.

He found his small lover taking a nap on her bed, grinning like a madman and mentally thanking Jashin she was only wearing a tank and panties.

Biting his lip to hold his excitement in, he pulled back the material and muttered with a grin, "Fuck! What a pussy!"

He rubbed both hands on her sensitive area, hearing her whimper a bit when he applied more pressure and started licking it.

* * *

Reaching down he chuckled like mad and inserted his whole hand inside her since he could as this height when she woke up muttering incoherent things as he fisted her.

She groaned and lifted up the covers, eyes going wide with what her lover was doing to her as he rested his head on her thigh, "Hi babe~"

"HIDAN!"

The jashinist cursed and quickly covered his ears, grunting when she grabbed him around the waist and stomping into the living room with him.

She locked him in the dollhouse pointing a finger, "You're to stay in time out until you learn your lesson young man."

He simply gawked at her from the other side of the window, "I'm not a fucking child babe!" Kakuzu put down his paper and asked, "What did he do this time?" "…..I'm not saying."

He merely arched a brow to what it could be until Hidan yelled out in glee, "I WAS FUCKING FISTING HER SWEET PUSSY!"

Much to her dismay, the others heard and laughed. Sasori asked, "Why did you even do that?" "I always wanted to fucking do that to her…..but I wasn't going to fucking hurt her in my normal size you know!"

The woman scowled, "Well, now you have so don't do it again." "You liked it babe~" "…..That's not the point."

Itachi smirked and quietly sat on Kisame's shoulder, watching Lexy down on the shark's knee and eyeing his crotch with sadistic glee before muttering, "I want it."

Kisame smirked and glanced around to make sure no one was looking, unzipping his pants before lifting the squirming teen up and shoving her down his pants.

* * *

Itachi gawked and scolded his lover in his ear after smacking it, "Kisame I'm surprised at you." "What? She wanted it." "That may be, but you know how she is. You might regret doing that."

The shark paled slightly and hoped his kitten wouldn't do such a thing until he grunted when he felt her wrapping her arms around his length and trying to squeeze the crap out of it…not to mention the biting that made him hiss a bit.

*Deidara watched this scene with much amusement, especially when Lexy managed to get out of his pants panting and shouting, "AIR!"

He chuckled and cried out when Sasori lifted him up and into the other room. "Danna un!?" The redhead didn't answer him as he placed him on the pillow of his bed, the blonde glaring at his lover and shouting out in terror when the puppetmaster removed his clothes.

"What are you doing un!?"

"You'll see."

He didn't even have to use his chakra strings to immobilize his brat, leaning down and rubbing the tip of his tongue against the tiny body and making him squirm.

"Don't do that un!" "You like it brat."

He kept tenderly licking him, the blonde trying to push him away but to no avail but cried out when his groin kept being rubbed and teased. "St..Stop Danna un!"

"I want to see you come from this size~"

* * *

He kept right on rubbing him just in that spot until at long last his lover cried out and came, the redhead licking his lips and cleaning his blonde of the mess with a grin.

"You just wait Danna un!"

The blonde ran to his pouch of clay, forming many bombs and making them detonate on his lover's foot as the redhead just smirked from the pitiful impact.

"That tickles brat~"

"AGHH!"

Yes….Deidara was pissed off from that comment about his art.

*Madara was bored, tapping his foot impatiently and trying to ignore Hidan's whining about being put in jail until the woman patted his head.

"Don't look so glum, it could be worse."

"How can this possibly be worse?" The woman grinned evilly and held up a red dress, the elder raven giving her the most evil glare imaginable, "Don't even think about it~"

"Sheesh, I'm not that cruel Madara. I'm just giving you an example." The raven scowled and stomped up to her and kicked her forearm.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that suppose to hurt my little princess?"

"PRINCESS!?"

* * *

*Tobi was giggling like mad, having an ingenious idea what to do to Zetsu. He managed to coax his lover to releasing his member with a lot of whimpering and body language; the bipolar man curious as to what he'd do to him.

He hummed in approval as the boy licked his shaft, rubbing it until it was nice and hard but then he climbed up on top of it.

The boy straddled it and rocked back and forth, Zetsu helping a bit by making it twitch until the boy shouted, "YEE-HAW! TOBI'S A COWBOY!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Zetsu turned red in the face, Hidan having falling down to the floor in his jail clutching his sides.

Even the foul tempered ones found it amusing, and Olivia took that moment to let Hidan out of his prison staggering to keep on his feet when the laughter instantly stopped.

A change was occurring.

Tobi, Lexy, Hidan, Deidara, Madara, and Itachi were returning to their normal size, whereas Kakuzu, Olivia, Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori were shrinking.

Tobi cried out and quickly jumped up to make sure he didn't sit on his lover, as did Itachi and Lexy with Kisame until the newly little people were flabbergasted.

The other's grinned evilly and all the shrunkened ones could do was mutter, "Oh shit."

It's payback time.

**TBC:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and will review **

**This next play is called: Mighty Mouse a Gypsy Life**

**(can watch on youtube) **


	3. Chapter 3

"**DAMN IT!"**

Tobi giggled and picked up his tiny lover, carrying him towards the doll house when a particular loud shriek emerged.

The brunette smirked, "I didn't hurt you Olivia." The woman pointed at her whilst still struggling in her grasp, "It's that evil smirk why I'm freaking out!"

"Good point."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Hidan just laughed at Kisame and tossed him into the air before catching him, "Hey blondie, catch!"

Deidara smirked as the swordsman was hurled into the air, carefully catching him before lifting up his danna. "BRAT!?"

"Watch this un."

He started juggling the two ninja and easily caught Zetsu who was just thrown towards him by Tobi, "Sempai a good juggler!"

Itachi sighed, "Please put them down." The three staggered around a bit from the dizziness when Madara smirked, "Where's the grouch at?"

Hidan found him hiding under the roof of the table and dragged him out chuckling, "Come on old man, it's your turn."

The miser just huffed and let his lover set him onto the ground with the others as Lexy and Tobi giddily wrote out a script and shoved their costumes at them.

Madara sighed when it was handed to him and he read aloud.

* * *

_Long ago when knighthood was in flower, there lived a poor nobleman and his beautiful daughter. In fact they were so poor they were down to their last teabag._

*Zetsu and Olivia were sitting at a small table, looking saddened (mostly bored) and pretending to be making tea when a knock was heard.

Kisame entered the room, in a knight outfit, with a fairly vague expression before announcing smugly holding up a piece of parchment, "I'm from the bureau of the coronel revenue, your taxes are due, they're long past due. According to the government you owe a lot of dough, and if you don't pay it, out you go."

Zetsu pleaded, "I'm sorry sir but I unlikely cannot pay my tax, the fact is I'm badly bent I haven't got a cent."

*Kisame chuckled and slicked back his hair, "Mayhap, I can be persuaded to pay your fee." He caressed the woman's face murmuring, "If this charming daughter of yours will consent to marry me."

Olivia gasped and retorted back, "Oh never! I will never marry you!"

The woman sighed, "Besides on the morrow, our brave knights will win us a fortune in the jousting tournament."

Kisame chuckled, "They'll have to beat me first."

Zetsu snorted and tore up the paper angrily, **"You villain! You cad! BEGONE!" **

The swordsman roared with laughter as the father shoved him out the imaginary door.

_The next day the jousting tournament commenced._

* * *

Kakuzu was sitting up high announcing in his gruff tone with a bored tone, "Here we are at the arena folks, what a day this is for the jousting; all the knights look in good shape as they pass through our viewing stand."

The father and daughter pretended to see them passing through until the swordsman came into view, grinning at the woman as she gave him the cold shoulder, but not before he managed a kiss to her hand with Zetsu frantically trying to wipe the kiss away (almost breaking into a fit of laughter in the process and got her going).

Kakuzu mumbled, "The knights are lining up waiting for the signal…..they're off."

Tobi held some fake dolls and pretending they were the competition, Kisame easily beating them all.

"What a fight. It seems no one can defeat the blue knight. Victory is surely in his hands."

Zetsu held his daughter close to him, "He's defeated them all, what shall we do?" The woman sniffed, "Is there no aid, are all too afraid to stake their reputation for a helpless maid?"

Kisame smirked, "I have defeated all and there's no one to answer your call my dear."

Out of the blue you could hear one brave enough to do so as Lexy made Sasori soar through the air as he vaguely replied, "I will answer her call."

The woman cried out with glee, "Puppetmaster!"

Hidan and Deidara both snorted and tried to keep quiet from their laughter, Madara smacking their heads so he could hear and see what happened next.

Itachi rolled his eyes and muttered bitterly, "At least that's better than Weasel-chan."

* * *

*Kakuzu looked like he was about to nod off at this point until he got poked in the back and reading his script, "The two contestants took their corners before waiting the bell….they're off."

Kisame and Sasori faked their movements, pretending to have fallen off their horses to rely on swordfighting, which it killed Kisame to finally pretend he was defeated being an expert swordsman.

He rolled onto his side and stayed there being defeated, Sasori going to Kakuzu to get the satchel of money but the miser was gone.

Lexy found him sneaking into the kitchen with the fake money and Olivia over his shoulder, "Get back here!"

The teen stomped into the kitchen and grabbed them, bringing them back to the scene as the miser growled in irritation as his lover was shoved towards the redhead with the fake money.

Hidan smirked, "You didn't want the puppet to have her or the money eh old man?" "….No."

Tobi pushed the woman again, "Finish the play Olivee~"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck, "My hero! Indulge this fair maiden with a kiss~"

Before Sasori could say anything she liplocked him and he immediately just threw her to the ground until Kakuzu stomped over and jerked them apart, "No need to get carried away."

Kisame grumbled, "Are we finished? Can I get up now?"

Lexy giggled and lifted him up, "One more play to go blue knight~"

**TBC:**

**Theme from episode (on youtube): Mighty Mouse When Mousehood was in Flower :)**


End file.
